1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to multi-section telescopic booms, and more particularly relates to a four section pendant supported boom having a manual section stored in its base with the extensible boom sections being extended and retracted by a single hydraulic ram aided by extend and retract cables for actuating the tip section.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As used herein and as understood in the art, a manual section is a boom section that is normally retracted within its supporting boom section but may be coupled to the boom extend and retract power means and be extended when needed to increase the reach of the boom.
Multi-section, pendant supported telescopic booms for cranes or the like which are operated by single hydraulic rams or a plurality of rams are well known in the art. However, applicants are unaware of art which discloses a boom with a manual section that is stored in the base section of the boom.